


i know my future

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: TsukkiKage Week 2015 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Plans For The Future, Pre-Slash, i guess, why woould anyone ask this question really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama tobio knows the one thing he wants in his future: tsukishima kei's presence</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know my future

**Author's Note:**

> For TsukkiKage Week Day 5: ~~Past/~~ Future

“Where do you see yourself in five years?” Someone had asked this question while they were changing, and now it was floating around.

“I see myself not answering this type of stupid questions.” Tsukishima snapped. Yamaguchi laughed, and then said that he had always been interested in paleontology. Suga said he wanted to be a doctor, or at least studying to be one.

Asahi said he wanted a stable job and to be off his meds. Noya looked like his heart was melting.

“I want to be a firefighter.” Tanaka declared and then high fived Noya.

“Bio-mechanical engineer,” Kinoshita answered softly.

“Ace of the university team!” Hinata yelled excitedly.

“Away from you idiots,” Couch Ukai grumbled.

“Still here,” Takeda-sensai grinned cheekily at Ukai-san, who went reddish.

“What about you Kageyama?” Suga asked gently. Tobio froze. He knew exactly where he wanted to be, and he knew that he would never say it out loud.

He wanted to be living with Tsukishima, happily, in an apartment in Tokyo. It would probably be crappy and the water heater would very rarely work, but they would love it. Tsukishima would be studying whatever he wanted (probably astrophysics) and Tobio would be training for the national volleyball team and they might even have a cat and they would occasionally play with everyone they had met during high school and they would be _happy_ and he would be confident and liked and-

“I-” he hesitated. “I don’t know.” he said, instead of what he wanted to say: that he had it all figured out, that he knew exactly what to say when he asked Tsukishima to move in with him, that he had practiced it an embarrassing number of times but he couldn’t.

“Okay,” Suga said and the team moved on, asking other people, but Tsukishima’s eyes remained on Tobio.

Tobio felt his ears heat up under Tsukishima’s steady stare, felt his cheeks flush. He looked down quickly, but not quick enough to miss Tsukishima’s wink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> way shorter than i originally wanted it to be but at least it's not horribly late ^^


End file.
